Inolvidable
by Mydri
Summary: CAPÍTULO 3 Y EPÍLOGO! Chihiro ha perdido la memoria acerca de su viaje, y de alguien muy importante para ella. Pero… nada de lo que nos sucede se olvida jamás, aunque nosotros no podamos recordarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios previos:** Hola a todos! Me estreno en esta sección! Me encanta esta película, la he vuelto a ver hace nadita y me apetecía un montón escribir este fic. La cosa está en que, recientemente, me he enterado de que según palabras del propio Miyazaki… ¡Chihiro pierde la memoria al salir del túnel¡Y yo sin saberlo! He vivido engañada todo este tiempo... ¡Es terrible, no vale¡Qué final más espantoso! Por eso he querido escribir esto…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Si lo fuesen, Haku y Chihiro se casarían, vivirían juntos y serían felices para siempre y comerían perdices y tendrían dos hijitos preciosos llamados... hum, creo que desvarío.

* * *

**Inolvidable.**

El autobús había disminuido de velocidad a medida que se adentraba en la ciudad. Atrás quedara el paisaje rural, alegre y rebosante de aromas y matices, para dejar paso a un laberinto gris y antinatural. Chihiro apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventanilla, medio dormida, aunque el cristal temblaba a causa del movimiento del autobús y le producía un dolor de cabeza enorme. A su lado, su amiga Mika estaba embobada escuchando su MP3 y preparando la cámara de fotos digital. El resto del autobús no podía ser más ruidoso, con los asientos crujiendo bajo los movimientos nerviosos de sus inquietos ocupantes. La maestra Fujisaki hacía tiempo que se cansara de pedir silencio, y parloteaba tranquilamente con el sufrido conductor.

_Odio las excursiones del colegio_.

Eso era algo que Chihiro tenía muy claro. En realidad, había muy pocas cosas que le gustaran de su nuevo colegio: llevaba apenas seis meses allí y ya había decidido que aquello no era para ella. Había muy pocas chicas que le cayesen bien, y los profesores la trataban como si fuese estúpida, preguntándole constantemente si en su antiguo colegio le habían enseñado esto o aquello. Se suponía que era un secreto, pero Chihiro sabía que la maestra había telefoneado a sus padres para hablarles de su actitud:

"_·-Verá, señores Ogino… es una niña muy madura y responsable, parece mucho más mayor que sus compañeros de clase. Es muy normal que las chicas crezcan antes que los chicos pero… su hija parece ignorar a sus compañeros y hace muy poco por adaptarse al programa o integrarse en el grupo._

_·-Bueno, siempre ha sido una niña un poco caprichosa, pero antes no era así. Desde que nos mudamos está muy cambiada¡en ocasiones ni la reconozco! Habla como un adulto y a veces nos sorprende haciendo cosas que nunca le habíamos enseñado, ya sabe, cocinar y esas cosas…_

_·-Quizá el echo de mudarse la haya afectado más de lo debido, ya sabe lo delicados que son los niños en estas edades…"_

Chihiro se hundió contra la espuma del sillón mientras recordaba con amargura la conversación telefónica que había oído a hurtadillas, desde el teléfono del recibidor, entre la profesora Fujisaki y su madre.

¿Había cambiado?

No, era más que eso…

Desde hacía seis meses, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de sí misma, como si estuviera vacía por dentro. A veces, por las noches, le venían a la cabeza imágenes y sensaciones extrañas. Cosas que nunca había visto ni vivido, ni siquiera en sueños…

El olor del agua caliente…

Una voz suave, amable…

El tacto resbaladizo y escamoso contra su piel…

¿Qué era todo aquello? Cuando Chihiro intentaba leer en su interior en busca de una respuesta, se encontraba con que su memoria era un libro al que alguien le había cortado una página.

"_·-Chihiro, ponte el cinturón, nos vamos antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza._

_·-¡Qué sitio tan bonito! Tenemos que volver otro día con la cámara de fotos¿verdad, querida?_

_-¡Por supuesto¿A ti te ha gustado, Chihiro¡Chihiro¿De dónde has sacado esa goma para el pelo?_

_·-¿Ésta? Ah… yo… creo que me la encontré en el restaurante…_

_·-Cuántas veces te habré dicho que no recojas cosas del suelo…"_

A partir de aquel momento todo había empezado a ir mal.

El autobús se detuvo frente a un edificio grande, diseñado para imitar al estilo tradicional, aunque se veía más falso que una moneda de chocolate. La profesora Fujisaki les indicó a sus alumnos que recogiesen sus mochilas y bajasen en orden. Mika enrolló los auriculares de su MP3 y lo metió en su riñonera.

·-Oye, Chihiro, tú antes vivías por aquí cerca¿no?- le preguntó la niña- ¿conoces este lugar?

Chihiro negó con la cabeza mientras salían del autobús.

·-En realidad no mucho…- le explicó- solo pasé por aquí un par de veces cuando nos íbamos de viaje a ver a mi abuela, que vive en el campo…

Las niñas fueron las últimas en bajar del autobús. El "edificio cantoso" junto al que habían aparcado resultó ser el museo que habían ido a visitar. Un lugar bastante aburrido, con un montón de salas iguales y una tienda de regalitos chorras. Ni siquiera el guía resultó ser muy simpático.

·-Como podréis comprobar, niños…- explicaba, mientras los conducía por una sala llena de vitrinas- la mayoría de los objetos aquí expuestos muestran una gran erosión…

·-¿Qué es "erosión"?- le preguntó Mika en voz baja a Chihiro, más por no estar callada que por verdadero interés.

·-Significa que están desgastados…

La maestra le dio un codazo suave a Chihiro para que se callase y atendiese a las explicaciones.

·-… y esto es debido a que muchos de ellos permanecieron largo tiempo sumergidos bajo el agua.- continuó relatando en guía, con su voz monótona y gris- la mayoría fueron recuperados del lecho de un río que antes pasaba justo por debajo de nosotros, y que fue secado para construir parte de la ciudad. Seguramente, si en casa tenéis un mapa antiguo de la zona, podréis comprobar que justo por aquí pasaba un río llamado Kohaku. Si os fijáis en esta joya de aquí, veréis que data del siglo…

_Kohaku_

Algo se agitó en el interior de Chihiro. Un latido extraño… como un presentimiento. Una imagen, clara, nítida, se clavó frente al ojo de su mente.

Unos ojos verdes como el agua calmada de un río.

_Nigihayami Kohaku nushi_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Chihiro levantó la mano como una centella, sorprendiendo al guía, que al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que una chiquilla mostrase tanto interés por sus explicaciones sobre el museo.

·-Dime, pequeña.- le concedió, sin salir de su aturdimiento.

·-¿Y hay aquí algún monumento dedicado al dios del río Kohaku?- preguntó, emocionada, casi sin aliento.

El guía tosió y manoseó su corbata.

·-Bueno, no podemos hablar de ningún dios del río…- empezó a explicar finalmente- pero, como es normal, hay muchas leyendas locales acerca de un espíritu o un dragón guardián…

·-¿Y cómo se lo solía caracterizar?- le interrumpió Chihiro, impaciente.

·-Erm… en realidad no se conservan muchas representaciones de él, ya que no es un espíritu muy importante, pero ya que te veo tan interesada, te diré que las historias orales lo describen con la apariencia de un hombre joven, a veces incluso un niño, normalmente con los ojos verdes y vestido de blanco, como su nombre indica… bueno, volviendo al tema de que tratábamos…

* * *

Mika se reía por lo bajo mientras las dos niñas se acomodaban en el autobús, que ya arrancaba para devolverlas a sus casas. Chihiro se ajustó la coleta y miró por la ventana. Aunque había amanecido soleado, durante el tiempo que permanecieran en el museo el cielo se había cubierto de nubes negras de lluvia y tormenta. La profesora comentaba preocupada si la lluvia les permitiría volver seguros al colegio.

·-Chihiro, me has asustado cuando te has puesto a gritar en medio del museo…- parloteaba Mika- ¡y al guía también! Hasta la profe se sorprendió… ¡no me extrañaría que te pusiese un diez¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?

Chihiro cerró los ojos y no contestó. Se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar combatir el resentido dolor que sentía muy cerca de su corazón, casi incluso dentro de él. Notaba cómo las ganas de llorar formaban un nudo tenso en su garganta, un nudo de añoranza, melancolía, y tanta nostalgia…

_Nigihayami Kohaku nushi_

Aquel nombre había aparecido de pronto en su cabeza, como un recuerdo. Como algo que ya había oído antes y, sin embargo, estaba totalmente segura de que no lo había leído en ningún libro, ni mucho menos visto en la televisión. Tampoco lo había soñado, y desde luego, ni su madre ni su padre le habían hablado nunca de ello. No eran la clase de padres atentos y soñadores que contasen fábulas a sus hijas.

Entonces, si no era un sueño¿qué era¿En qué lugar de su memoria se ocultaba el dueño de aquel nombre encantado, y por qué la hacía sentir como si le faltase una parte de ella?

Sus manos temblaron apretadas contra su cuerpo. Fuera, finalmente comenzó a llover pero, en contra de lo que sugería el cielo ennegrecido, no era una lluvia torrencial y rabiosa, sino una llovizna de gotas gruesas, escasas y amables. Chihiro pestañeó para librarse de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pestañas y, mientras lo hacía, levantó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendida.

·-¿Qué pasa, Chihiro?

·-Nada…

Por un momento fugaz había creído ver, a través de sus lágrimas empañadas y entre el brillo de las gotas de lluvia, el reflejo de alguien al otro lado del cristal.

·-Es que acabo de acordarme de una cosa…

"_·-Yo también regresaré a mi mundo._

_·-¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_·-Sí, seguro._

_·-¡Prométemelo!_

_·-¡Prometido! Y ahora vete y no mires hacia atrás."_

-----------------------------------------

**Comentarios:** Qué cosa tan rara me ha salido¿no creéis? Ay, me duele el cuello… debe significar que el fic es malo, no le hace honor para nada a la película, qué desastre! Jo, y eso que mi intención era hacer aparecer a Haku¿dónde diablos se ha metido ese chico¡Será desgraciado! No hay quien lo controle, siempre termina haciendo lo que le da la gana… lo adoro.

Si alguien quiere escribir una review a este fic tan raro, estaría eternamente agradecida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inolvidable**

Las agujas del despertador marcaban las diez. Hacía horas que había anochecido, en parte gracias a la tormenta, que había robado toda la luz del sol. Vestida con un pijama que ya le quedaba un poco pequeño, Chihiro pasaba las hojas del libro con sumo cuidado, en busca de algo que pudiese serle de utilidad para la investigación que se traía entre manos.

La señora Ogino entreabrió una rendija la puerta de la habitación de su hija, embutida en una bata rosa y totalmente despeinada. Nada más ver a la pequeña inclinada bajo un montón de libros abiertos, la mujer esbozó una mueca de extrañeza.

·-¿Pero aún sigues con eso?- le reprochó, conteniendo un bostezo- vete a la cama o te pondrás enferma. Además, con esta tormenta, se irá la luz en cualquier momento y la bombilla de la lamparita podría fundirse.

Chihiro no contestó a las objeciones de su madre: ya había entendido que intentar explicarle nada a ella era inútil. Aún recordaba la cara de incredulidad que había puesto la señora Ogino cuando la viera llegar cargada de una gruesa pila de libros, todos ellos marcados con el sello de la biblioteca local.

·-¿A dónde vas con todo eso?- le había preguntado, sin duda considerando la posibilidad de que su hija se hubiese vuelto loca- te he dicho mil veces que avises cuando no vayas a venir directamente a casa desde el colegio.

·-¡Lo siento!- jadeara la pequeña en respuesta, atosigada bajo el peso de su carga- he ido a la biblioteca a coger estos libros…

·-¿Te lo has pasado bien en la excursión?

·-¡Genial!- había mentido Chihiro, ya subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Le había costado recopilar todo aquel material, y transportarlo a su casa. Se le había caído varias veces, por suerte nunca en un charco. Eran libros gruesos, envejecidos y ajados, recopilatorios de viejas leyendas orales y criaturas fantásticas.

Su madre de acercó a ella y miró por encima del hombro de Chihiro lo que la pequeña estaba haciendo.

·-¿Es para un trabajo de clase?

·-No.

·-¿Qué eso de _Kohaku _que estás escribiendo?

·-Nada.

Hubo un silencio tenso y prolongado.

·-Estás menos habladora que un tocón.- desistió al fin la mujer, y le dio un golpecito a la cabeza de su hija- acuéstate o mañana no habrá quien te levante.

Chihiro siguió el movimiento de su madre mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la puerta de su cuarto. Por el camino recogió la ropa que su hija había dejado enroscada en el suelo y la colgó en un perchero.

·-Mamá…- llamó un segundo antes de que su madre cerrase la puerta tras ella.

·-Dime.

Las mejillas de Chihiro se volvieron de un color rojizo intenso que la oscuridad camufló a la perfección. Evitó mirar a su madre a los ojos y concentró su mirada en las puntas desnudas de sus pies.

·-Tú… ¿cuántos años tenías cuando conociste a papá?- preguntó con timidez, con un hilito de voz.

La señora Ogino sonrió sin comprender.

·-Era muy joven…- contestó, suspirando- ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

·-No es nada… buenas noches, mamá.

* * *

·-Tenéis veinte minutos para completar el examen.- explicó la maestra Fujisaki, repartiendo las hojas de la prueba por las mesas de sus alumnos- Leed atentamente las preguntas y no os olvidéis de poner el nombre y apellido en la esquina de la izquierda.

Chihiro recibió con horror la hoja llena de cuestiones en su pupitre. La noche anterior había desobedecido a su madre y aún había tardado tres horas más en irse a la cama. Por supuesto, se había olvidado de que ese día era la fatídica fecha del temible examen de Historia. Todas las preguntas le sonaban a chino. Resignada, empezó a poner su nombre en el margen superior del folio. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo completar aquella casilla, porque nada más escribir la mitad de su nombre, el lápiz se le cayó de los dedos.

_Sen_**(1)**

Más recuerdos acudieron a su cabeza, como si aquel símbolo dibujado en papel fuese la llave a una caja de tesoros.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

·-Qué asco de día: primero examen y ahora este tiempo de perros- Mika se quejó y se acomodó la mochila en la espalda- seguramente vaya a llover dentro de nada.

Las dos niñas miraron al cielo con aire abatido desde la entrada del colegio. Las nubes negras del día anterior no se habían movido en toda la noche ni en toda la mañana, y la tarde se mostraba fría y gris. Chihiro se puso sus guantes y cogió su paraguas con fuerza.

·-¡Allí está mi padre!- chilló Mika de pronto, y levantó la mano para indicarle al coche plateado que ella estaba allí- ¿de veras no quieres que te acerquemos a casa, Chi?

·-No… tengo que pasar por la biblioteca a devolver todo esto.- la niña señaló su mochila, que iba considerablemente más cargada que la de su amiga.

Mika se encogió de hombros, se despidió de ella y corrió a subirse en el coche de su padre. Chihiro suspiró y se encaminó tristemente hacia la biblioteca, mirándose los pies por el camino. Se sentía como un espectro solo y vagabundo: sus padres nunca la iban a buscar al colegio los días que amenazaba lluvia. Tampoco le preparaban el almuerzo para llevar a clase, como hacía la madre de Mika, sino que le daban dinero para que comprase algo en la cantina. Chihiro suspiró: aunque quería a sus padres más que nada en el mundo, era un amor hueco. Le hubiese gustado que sus padres fueran un poco más como los de su amiga…

Le volvía a doler el pecho. Tenía la espalda molida de cargar con la mochila y notaba las rodillas temblorosas, incapaces de sostener su cuerpo por más tiempo.

_Kohaku…_

Se le ocurrió pensar que, si él estuviese allí, podría consolarla, y hacer que la tristeza se fuera. Siempre la había ayudado, desde que se conocieran por primera vez, poniendo su vida en juego si era necesario.

"_·-¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_·-Seguro que sí."_

Pero… ¿sería eso de verdad posible? A eso se debían las visitas de Chihiro a la biblioteca¿a dónde iban los espíritus cuando perdían su hogar¿Eran capaces de volver al mundo de los humanos? Había estado buscando la respuesta en los libros, había preguntado a sus abuelos cuando hablaran por teléfono, había intentado tener fe en que fuera así.

_¿Y si no le vuelvo a ver?_

Le horrorizaba pensar que no era una idea tan descabellada. Después de todo, había tardado seis meses en recordar su mera existencia, y aún así, solo contaba con pequeños fragmentos inconexos. Lo único totalmente sólido y tangible era el aplastante sentimiento de añoranza.

Su pie resbaló con una piedrecita de la calle y la niña se fue al suelo. Sus rodillas se dieron un golpe brutal contra el asfalto, aunque Chihiro apenas lo notó. Su labio inferior tembló sin control y finalmente la pequeña empezó a llorar, desconsolada, en la calle desierta. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y caían al suelo sucio, sus dedos intentaban secarle los ojos y acariciaban la piel levantada de sus rodillas.

_Si te echo de menos más que a nada en este mundo…_

_¿Cómo voy a hacer si no vuelvo a verte?_

El cielo crujió un poco y empezó a llover. Exactamente de la misma manera que el día anterior: despacio, una lluvia silenciosa y amable, como una caricia, que empapó el cabello y la ropa de Chihiro y limpió sus mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. Curiosamente, aquello calmó un poco la respiración de la pequeña. El agua que caía del cielo era extraordinariamente cálida y suave…

_Y si…_

Chihiro recordó lo que había creído ver el día anterior desde el autobús. Recordó que aquella misma lluvia había caído ante el dolor de su propio corazón, como si intentase consolarla. La niña alzó la mirada al cielo y pestañeó para que el agua no le entrase en los ojos.

Y pudo ver un destello blanco serpenteando entre la tupida telaraña de nubes grises.

* * *

**Comentarios:** ¡Menudo fallo más estúpido he tenido! Este capítulo lleva en mi ordenador desde finales de noviembre y SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO SUBIRLO. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Perdón a todas por dejar la historia abandonada todo este tiempo, en serio! Qué horror… el capítulo 3 estará en breves! Qué estúpida soy… muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis mandado una review, me han dado una sorpresa muy agradable. Espero que este capítulo colme las expectativas ´nn.

**(1)Nota explicativa de Mydri:** el nombre de Chihiro está compuesto por varios ideogramas. Por motivos que no viene al caso comentar, el primero de estos símbolos puede leerse de dos maneras: "Sen" si va solo, y "Chi" y forma parte de una palabra mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inolvidable. **

·-Chihiro¿a qué estás jugando, hija?- la cara de su padre estaba deformada por el enfado mientras agitaba un papel frente a la cara de Chihiro.

La niña miró a su cena, abatida, y revolvió un poco el arroz con sus palillos. Su madre se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró a la pequeña con cara de "es hora de hablar serio". Ni siquiera durante las comidas podían ser una feliz familia unida.

·-Es el tercer examen que suspendes.- siguió el señor Ogino. La hoja de papel en cuestión era el temible examen en el que apenas había escrito medio nombre y un montón de rayones y letras en rotulador rojo- no prestas atención. No te relacionas. ¡Por favor, Chihiro! Antes eras mucho más aplicada¿no crees que estás llevando tu rabieta demasiado lejos?

La niña levantó un poco la cabeza, incrédula. No estaba enfadada, simplemente no entendía lo que le acababan de decir.

·-¿Mi rabieta?- preguntó, con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

Su madre decidió intervenir:

·-Chihiro, no nos creemos que entiendas tan poco las explicaciones de tu maestra como para sacar unas calificaciones tan malas.- dijo la mujer, intentando aparentar calma- ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

Chihiro se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza con tanta culpabilidad, que la palabra "_mentirosa_" apareció en su frente, tan claramente que hasta sus torpes progenitores pudieron leerla. Su padre dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta.

·-¡Chihiro, quiero que nos digas la verdad!- exclamó, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia- ¿En qué andas metida?

Ante los gritos, la niña sorbió y se frotó las manos débilmente.

·-No creas que vas a arreglar nada poniéndote a llorar.

Chihiro tragó saliva y se levantó con torpeza, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para despedirse y casi corrió a su habitación. Sus padres la llamaron de vuelta, enojados, pero ella no les hizo caso. Se encerró en su cuarto, puso el pestillo y se tumbó en la cama.

Su padre tenía razón, por mucho que le doliese.

Llorando no iba a hacer que volviera.

El solo pensar en él le hizo entristecerse más. Abrazó su cojín, se revolvió en la cama para mirar todos los objetos que la rodeaban: juguetes, fotos, libros… recipientes de recuerdos vacíos y banales. Por un momento se le ocurrió arrepentirse de haber escogido vivir en aquel mundo. Le hubiese gustado tanto poder volver atrás en el tiempo…

Se tapó la cara con el cojín y se acurrucó, abatida, hasta que lentamente se quedó dormida. Antes de ser definitivamente vencida por el sueño, creyó oír un par de truenos en la distancia, tan bajos como suaves rugidos.

* * *

Una débil pero repentina ráfaga de viento hizo que la puerta de su pequeño balcón temblase, despertando a Chihiro. No tuvo que moverse para poder leer las agujas del despertador de su mesita, ni para adivinar por la oscuridad reinante que ya se había echo totalmente de noche. También pudo oír el discreto rumor de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana. Notaba la piel de las mejillas un poco tirante a causa de las lágrimas secas. Se revolvió vagamente con la intención de levantarse y asegurar el cierre del balcón, podría quebrarse si el viento aumentaba.

Sin embargo, su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando consiguió ver a través del empañado cristal de la puerta del balcón.

Durante un momento, se negó a creerlo.

Después, se convenció de que se trataba de un sueño, o de una mala pasada de su torturada cabeza, y evitó pestañear o moverse por miedo a romper aquella visión.

Apenas podía verle, como si fuese un fantasma, medio desecho en las gotas de lluvia que se pegaban al cristal. Parecía un espectro, una ilusión, y sin embargo una diminuta pero creciente parte de ella le chillaba en silencio: _"¡es real¡Acércate!"_

Silenciosamente puso un pie desnudo fuera de la cama, sin perderle de vista. De verdad sentía pánico de hacer algo que perturbase la imagen. Como vio que nada cambiaba, que seguía allí, Chihiro se aventuró a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana del balcón, cuidando cada paso, procurando no hacer ningún sonido, por si acaso fuese un sueño del que la menor vibración sonora pudiese despertarla.

Tocó el cristal con los dedos.

No desapareció.

Sonrieron al unísono, del mismo modo tembloroso y tímido, incrédulo. Eran dos niños contemplando la mayor maravilla que concebían sus corazones.

No había desaparecido.

·-Te lo había prometido.- los movimientos de sus labios vinieron acompañados de aquella voz deliciosamente tierna, aunque conservaba aquel deje de fría amabilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

El primer impulso de Chihiro fue abrir la puerta y abrazarle, pero según llevó la mano al pomo, la mirada de él se inundó de tristeza.

·-No abras la puerta.- susurró, una advertencia tan dulce como triste- si lo haces, el conjuro se romperá y yo desapareceré.

El labio de la niña tembló un poco y dejó caer los hombros. Su mano cayó muerta contra su cuerpo. Entendía lo que le quería decir, y la verdad cayó con el estrépito de una losa al partirse.

·-No te vas a quedar conmigo.- la voz le salió ronca y quebrada. No era una pregunta.

·-Chihiro, he estado contigo todo este tiempo… a pesar de que no me hayas visto.- tenía una forma de explicar las cosas tan dulce y sencilla, a pesar de ser cosas que dolieran- ya lo sabías¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Pegó la cabeza contra el cristal, allí donde se reflejaba su pecho

·-¿Por qué no puedes volver de otra forma?

Él permaneció en silencio un par de segundos. Sus manos se movieron, como si rodeasen los hombros de la niña, aunque en realidad no se estaban tocando.

·-Chihiro, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo.- explicó finalmente, con la mayor delicadeza- me arrebataron mi hogar hace tiempo, por eso no tengo ningún lugar al que volver.

·-¡Recupéralo!

Tardó unos segundos en responder, como si se preparase para dar una larga explicación, compleja, dolorosa.

·-Eso pretendí durante mucho tiempo pero… ¿sabes por qué me hice aprendiz de la bruja Yubaba? Para vengarme de los humanos. Quería reunir el poder y los conocimientos suficientes para recuperar lo que me habían quitado…- suspiró- ahora sé que ésa no es la solución… que los humanos ya no necesitan mi existencia. Ya no hay lugar para mí en sus corazones.

Al oír eso, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Chihiro. Levantó la cabeza, sin ocultar sus lágrimas, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

·-¡En el mío sí lo hay!- replicó, la voz se le quebraba a cada sílaba.- yo te necesito porque…- sorbió- estoy sola…

Él volvió a sonreír. Sonreía pocas veces, por eso cada vez que lo hacía, sus labios tenían un significado preciso.

·-Chihiro, yo estaré siempre a tu lado…

_Cuando te sientas triste y sola, vendré junto a ti, aunque quizás no puedas verme. Pero tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante. Tú tienes tu propio mundo, con toda la gente que te quiere y te rodea, pese a que a veces no te des cuenta o no sepan demostrarlo. Es ésta la vida por la que tanto luchaste, Chihiro. Encontrarás a alguien, a más personas que te querrán y que serán especiales para ti. No quiero que te rindas. No quiero hacer que te sientas arrepentida. _

Haku había desaparecido, pero ella ya no sintió más ganas de llorar.

**-----FIN-----**

**Comentarios: **(Mydri se frota las manos) Ya está, terminé! Son las 2:19 A.M., eso debería daros una pequeña pista del poco tiempo que he tenido para ponerme a escribir estas últimas semanas óò. Esta vez, lo que me duele es la cabeza y la garganta, soy un desastre! Acabo de hacer un final no "happy-ending" y eso para mí es una traición a mis principios… qué desastre! Muchas gracias a todas las reviews, siento muchísimo haberos impacientado...


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

·-Mamá¿por qué se hace de noche?

Kenji tenía 3 años y no paraba de preguntar cosas. Sus pequeños ojitos brillantes pretendían comerse el mundo a medida que lo miraban, sus dedos apuntaban constantemente a todas partes y las preguntas _"¿qué es eso?" "¿para qué sirve?" "¿Quién lo hizo?" _retumbaban en la cabeza de su madre hasta mientras dormía.

La mujer arropó a su pequeño y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Afuera llovía un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se pudiera dormir.

·-Se hace de noche para que la gente pueda soñar, y así viajar a lugares magníficos.- le contestó- ¿acaso no sabes lo incómodo que resulta dormir de día?

·-Tú a veces lo haces.

Ella rió. Sí, a veces llegaba tan cansada del trabajo que se echaba a dormir una siesta.

·-¡Bueno, no he dicho que me resulte cómodo!- bromeó, apagando la luz de la mesita de noche de Kenji- anda, duerme bien cariño¡mañana hay que ir al cole!

El niño cerró los ojos y se acurrucó. Sin embargo, cuando su madre estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, la cabecita de Kenji volvió a levantarse entre las sábanas.

·-Mami¿y por qué llueve?- preguntó- Haru dice que es para darle de comer a las plantas, pero las plantas no comen. Haru es un mentiroso.

·-¿Por qué llueve?- ella cerró la puerta, pero se quedó dentro de la oscurecida habitación. Kenji no pudo ver que su madre sonreía- llueve para lavar al mundo de las desgracias, y la lluvia se lleva consigo las tristezas y las lágrimas. ¿No te sientes aliviado cuando estás llorando y empieza a llover? No te parece como si el cielo te acompañase en tu pérdida, y te acariciase con sus lágrimas?

Kenji escuchaba con atención las palabras de su madre. Sabía que le estaba explicando algo importante, aunque no lo entendiese del todo.

·-Cuando el abuelito murió, llovía.- recordó el pequeño.- lo hecho de menos.

·-Sí…-la mujer suspiró- yo también… también llueve por eso. Porque dentro de cada gota de lluvia se refleja la imagen de alguien que, aunque no podamos recordar, no olvidamos jamás.

_Alguien inolvidable que vive dentro de la lluvia…_

…


End file.
